


New Intentions

by Midnight_whisperings



Series: The Happiest of Days [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016), Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_whisperings/pseuds/Midnight_whisperings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the lives of the Darcy's and the Bingley's as things start to change after a year of being married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Intentions

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a married woman living within a close proximity of her family home must be in want of moving to a new home. Never had Jane Bingley felt this to be true until the steadily increasing number of unmentionables in Hertfordshire made her desire her sword. Therefore when Caroline and Louisa approached Mr Bingley with the wish of his moving to a safer and calmer environment, Jane found herself excited at the prospect of relocating, most especially since it would bring her closer to her most darling sister Elizabeth, as Bingley had expressed a much decided interest in Derbyshire, which was not in the least thirty miles from Pemberly. 

Mrs Bennet however spent no time in congratulation as much as in sorrow, wailing at the prospect of losing another daughter from her company to a distant home, having only coped with the removal of Elizabeth from Longbourn with the knowledge of her fairest daughter remaining at Netherfield.  
When the time came for Mr and Mrs Bingley to be received in Longbourn before their prompt departure to Derbyshire, Mr Bennet was at his wits end over his wife's incredulous behaviour and remained but two hours waiting on the happy couple before retiring to his library for a long desired break from Mrs Bennet's frivolity.

"Must you be prevailed upon to move such a distance from Longbourn? I do hate to say goodbye to my daughters, not in the least you, whom I have spent many a pleasant day in the company of since your joining to a handsome gentleman." Mrs Bennet lamented, most certainly in an attempt to guilt the couple into staying at Netherfield, a technique that Elizabeth found particularly amusing when it was aimed at Mr Darcy at the time it was announced that she would be moving to Pemberly. "Mr Bingely, surely you cannot be in such a rush to rid me of my most gracious daughter?"

Mr Bingley, who had little experience in handling Mrs Bennet made no response to her aside from releasing a nervous chuckle and busying himself with the task of straightening out his cloak as to avoid making eye contact and bending to her will.  
  
"Mamma, it has been little more than twelvemonth since we were married and the recent increase of unmentionables has been large. I fear if I do not leave I will be required to honour my vow to His Majesty and not my vow as a wife. You should not worry so, as I do not leave to go as far as Lydia, nor Lizzy for that matter! When we are settled I shall impart an invitation of receiving you in our new home, and perhaps then you shall not feel so sorrowful." And though Jane knew her sister would be vexed at her mother visiting frequently, she continued on. "And think of this Mamma, I will live but a short distance from Lizzy and you will be in the joyous situation whereupon you can visit two of your daughters within a short period of time. Surely you can have no vexation with this outcome?"

With Jane's proposition, Mrs Bennet seemed satisfied and her spirits rose at the prospect. "How wonderful it shall be to visit two of my daughters who will live less than a day's travel apart! What great fortune is bestowed upon our family! Just wait until Lady Lucas finds out, especially with her only married daughter living so far from home! Oh, we must prepare a feast, a ball! We must celebrate such a happy turn of events! Mr Bennet! Mr Bennet, come quickly, there is much to do!"

Less than a week had passed since the happy news had been received at Longbourn and the whole town of Meryton had come together to rejoice, though some became disheartened at the loss of another fine warrior from their regiment. Nevertheless, a ball had been planned in splendour and all who attended had resolved to themselves to have a fine evening in pleasant company and with great congratulations to the darling couple.

Mrs Bennet found no greater pleasure than in boasting of Jane's good fortune to all those in company, passing remarks on the new estate's beauty and grandeur, though she had not yet witnessed it, and going so far as to encourage the young ladies in attendance that they would do well to find a husband as charming and refined as Mr Bingley, though never voicing her hopes that they should not be as well suited and fortunate with their match as Jane, who Mrs Bennet thought to be the loveliest of all the girls of Meryton, an opinion she had no trouble making known.

When it became late enough into the festivities, Mr Bingley suggested the couple's retiring to Netherfield for there was much to prepare in anticipation of their approaching relocation. Mrs Bennet felt they were obliged to remain at Longbourn for the night, lest they be attacked by a horde of unmentionables during their journey, but Mr Bennet did well at subduing his wife with the notion that the quicker they leave the quicker they could settle into their new estate, and the sooner she could have hopes of visiting them. Receiving such discourse, Mrs Bennet could respond with no argument and the Bingley's were returned to Netherfield, whereupon Jane and Charles settled comfortably within the dining room and ventured to write a letter to the Darcy's concerning all recent events.

Our Dearest Mr and Mrs Darcy,  
How fortuitous you must find our latest endeavour of happiness, for it shall most certainly please you greatly. Within the next fortnight we are in hopes of moving to a new estate in Derbyshire which shall be no more than thirty miles from your own esteemed manor. The prospect of residing near you is exciting to no end, but Mamma was quite disappointed and thus it was no small challenge in convincing her. She voiced her rejections to the idea, but now has become quite settled in favour of the matter. She is now quite content with our relocation as it will allow her to visit two of her daughters within a close proximity. My dearest Lizzy, please do not allow yourself to be overcome with petulance over her wanting to visit frequently, surely the threat of an attack by the unmentionables will be enough to make her expected appearances short and infrequent, and undoubtedly within the presence of Mr Bennet. But we should not dwell on such things, for I do not long to speak much more of it. We hope you are both in well health and happy company, and as such we await the passing of days until we are back in your joyous party.  
Yours,  
Jane and Charles Bingley

Once the time for letter writing was over, Mr and Mrs Bingley removed themselves to their master bedroom where Jane discovered her excitement to be so great at the idea of moving that she could not waste any time on such a trivial matter as sleep and began sorting her belongings for being packed up. And Mr Bingley who found himself so devoted to his wife found no pleasure in sleeping without her beside him that he too remained awake so as to help her pack and often encourage her happiness with tender words and sweet kisses.


End file.
